And So We Meet Again
by kivawolfspeaker
Summary: Want More? Review Please! COMPLETED ch. 4 up! Seto Kaiba finds out he is an abnormal, Yugi Motou works at the Tokyo Sanctuary and the Cabal are after Duel Monsters. Takes place around S2 Sanctuary finale. Seto 28 Yugi 26 Mokuba 22. Rated T for now.
1. A Decade Gone By!

And So We Meet Again

A Sanctuary/Yu-Gi-Oh Story

Chapter 1: A Decade Gone By!

**~Tokyo Sanctuary, West Wing Tower, Tokyo, Japan~**

Yugi Muoto stood on the Tokyo's Sanctuary's west wing tower over looking the outskirts of Tokyo, the wind blowing his tri-colored spiky hair, deep in reflection. A lot had changed for Yugi since he became the true "King of Games" that fateful day after sending Atemu on his way to the afterlife. After he became true Duel Monsters Champion, a battle game played with various "monster", "trap", and "magic" cards, he graduated from Domino High with Honors and soared through an accelerated Medical School program at Tokyo University to become a psychologist, however despite his high grades and class standing Yugi was having trouble landing and keeping a job after graduating. He was quite headstrong and many of his theories were controversial. But, than again considering Yugi had spent the greater part of his freshman, sophomore, and junior years of high school being the host of a 3,000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh (Atemu) thanks to the Millenium Puzzle, along with the adventures and challenges they faced during those times, this shouldn't come as a surprise. Also, Yugi took after his grandfather in terms of being open to more "fringe" theories and explanations.

Yugi's struggles ended when he was recruited by Takeshi Nakomori, head of the Sanctuary Network's Tokyo branch and offered an internship. Upon accepting the internship, Yugi found a group of people in which he felt he belonged again. After graduating high school, Yugi and his circle of friends had gone their separate ways: Anzu to the US for dance school, Jounochi to be with his sister and Honda, well Yugi'd rather not think about what happened to Honda.

Anyways, let's just say since high school, Yugi hadn't really found a group of people he could call friends until he took the internship Nakomori had offered him. Having Chewbacca for a butler took some getting used to, but overall Yugi enjoyed his job as the Tokyo Sanctuary's psychologist very much. Taking this job had also allowed him to learn that his late grandfather Sugoroku Muoto had worked as a consultant for his workplace on numerous occasions. Yugi had also learned the monsters in the other world that Dartz had opened a portal to many years ago did not all return to their world nor was that world the only one in which they existed. Many of them lived in this world right along side the Earth's inhabitants and some of these monsters or abnormals as Yugi would now call them, could use the Duel Monsters cards Pegasus created as a portal between worlds. This was the case when Yugi's long time rival, Seto Kaiba had torn his grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card in half. As a result, the dragon was freed and released into this world. This was one of those times Sugoroku had worked for the Sanctuary Network to help deal with the freed Blue Eyes, for both it's and the people's safety. Now, Yugi helped do the same thing with many other abnormals.

**~KaibaCorp Building, Domino City, Japan~**

KaibaCorp CEO Seto Kaiba was busy typing away on his laptop. He was CEO of Japan's largest gaming company and one of the most powerful people in all of Japan. Yet, he still felt the need to be fixing notes from his latest business meetings. He always found these meetings boring and dull despite their necessity. This particular one was no exception and he usually ended up being more productive on his own anyways. He was correcting current stock price numbers, when he saw the silent alarm for the basement flash out of the corner of his eye. 'That's odd. How would anyone get past the other alarms just to set this one off? And more importantly, why would a thief care about what was in that safe? I only have my Duel Monsters card collection in there,' Seto thought to himself as he switched to video surveillance. His eyes widened at what he saw: His trump cards, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, appeared to be 'floating' themselves out of the room and into the elevator! Was his mind playing tricks on him? Perhaps he really should take Mokuba's advice about not staying late at work so often. At any rate, the only way to find out was to go check it out himself and see if his three Blue Eyes cards were still in his collection.

Seto grabbed his gun and started to head out of his office, but not before noticing more strange surveillance footage. Seto watched as his Blues Eyes cards put themselves into a small bag and than a near by ventilation pipe covering started undoing itself. After the pipe was uncovered, a masked man appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to squeeze themselves into the pipe. 'Did someone put something in my drink?' Seto wondered as he made his way out of his office and towards the basement.

The first thing Seto checked out was the vent pipe. To his dismay, the scene was looking more and more like he hadn't hallucinated the whole thing. He bent down to find one of his Blue Eyes cards lying on the floor. 'Who ever did this must have been in a hurry," the young CEO concluded as he continued on toward the vault which held his card collection. Again, the blue-eyed, brown-haired CEO found a scene that did not please him. Not only was his card collection in tact, minus the two stolen Blue Eyes, but the thief left very little evidence of a crime or how they managed to escape! "Damnit, you bastard!" Seto screamed out loud as he slammed the vault door closed. He narrowed his eyes in frustration and anger. "Nobody steals from Seto Kaiba and gets away with it! I WILL find you, who ever you are and you WILL PAY!!!" Seto yelled, mostly to the air, when his cell phone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Mokuba, his younger brother.

"Where are you?" Headquarters again? I keep telling you," Mokuba started to say before Seto cut him off mid-sentence.

"Yes, I'm at headquarters and I'm not in the mood for a lecture from you," Seto shot back, still upset over his stolen Blue Eyes.

"Geez, sorry, what happened?" the younger Kaiba asked.

"Some bastard managed to steal tow of my Blue Eyes cards and escape! I have no idea how or why or even where to start!" the older Kaiba spat, clearly stressed over this.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," Mokuba told his brother, before hanging up.

Seto made his way back up to his office. He grabbed his white sleeveless trench coat, put it on and headed towards the front doors of the building. It was considerably passed normal business hours and since he rarely used the front doors anyways, he figured no one, including the thief would expect him to do so now. He wanted to take a look around the exterior of the building for any clues as to whom the thief might be or work for or how they might have gotten away.

Meanwhile, a block or two away from KaibaCorp Headquarters, a black Toyota Prius dropped two mysterious looking people, a man and a woman, off at the side of the road.

"Thank you. Meet us back here in about an hour, the woman told the driver with a British accent. She had on a black fedora hat with a long black trench coat and black heels, while the man wore blue jeans with a blue button up shirt and a blue jean jacket. After the car drove off, the woman proceeded to give instructions to her male colleague. "He'll more than likely want to check the perimeter of the building for clues. We can intercept him when he comes around the corner. We tell him we saw a suspicious looking man leaving the building and that we might have information on whom the man works for," Helen told him.

"There he is," The male answered pointing in Seto's direction.

"Let's move out," the woman ordered and the pair headed towards Seto. Once they got close enough, the woman made the pair's presence known.

"You are the owner of this company, Seto Kaiba, are you not?" the woman asked the young CEO.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?" the young man answered.

"Actually, I believe it is us who would be of great assistance to you. We've been tracking a man we saw suspiciously leaving your company a few minutes ago. We have another member of our team chasing him down at this moment. You wouldn't happen to be missing any of these, would you?" the woman inquired as she showed Seto the same Blue Eyes card he ripped up in front of Yugi Muoto, his long time rival.

"Who are you and how did you get this?" Seto demanded.

"My name is Helen Magnus and this is my colleague, Dr. Will Zimmerman. I run a network of private research facilities around the world. One of these facilities happens to be in Tokyo. My colleagues and I have been tracking an organization that has been stealing and collecting cards like the one I just showed you. We've been attempting to put a stop to these incidents before they get out of hand," Helen explained.

"And what interest would a private research company have in an organization stealing Duel Monsters cards?" Seto asked, still unsure of the answer himself. He had listened to the woman's story with interest. She appeared to be quite frank and to the point, a quality he liked in potential business partners. She also made it clear that she could very well have valuable information on where his Blue Eyes cards might be. 'Damnit! Not now,' he thought to himself. He felt a particularly strong migraine coming on. He attempted to ignore it, trying to listen to Helen's response intently.

"To answer your question more accurately requires a change in scenery, more specifically the facility in Tokyo I was talking about earlier. However, I can tell you this: this organization will return for more than just cards if you are who I suspect you are," Helen explained again, noticing Seto was trying to hide his pain.

Will observed Seto closely throughout Helen's explanations. He noticed his muscles tense even more after asking what he and his boss would want with a card stealing thief. The young man was already tense from having been robbed, but his forehead muscles had tightened even more when he posed his question. 'All this stress must be giving him a bad headache,' Will concluded. Although Magnus had told him that Seto could very well be another abnormal, he didn't think the young man's current pain had anything to do with his potential abnormality.

Seto closed his eyes, trying to dull the pain now building in his head. He'd dealt with migraines before, but this was the sharpest one he had to date. He put one hand on his head and the other on the nearest wall to steady himself. Despite his best efforts, a cry of pain escaped through Seto's clenched teeth. He felt his consciousness start to slip as Mokuba's cries of "Nii-sama" and Helen's repeated questioning "Are you alright?" began to fade. Seto struggled to stay alert as his pounding migraine continued to worsen. When he couldn't take it anymore, he let out a final cry of pain before passing out in Mokuba's arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Mokuba asked Helen with worried eyes, still holding his brother in his arms.

"You must be Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, right?" Helen inquired.

"Yes, but what's wrong with him? He's had headaches before, even migraines, but never has passed out from one. I keep telling him not to stay late at work so often, but he never listens, always having to make sure everything is done right," Mokuba explained to them.

"Your brother will be alright. He is only unconscious now. However, we do need to get him to our facility in Tokyo as soon as possible," Helen told Mokuba. "I had hoped this wouldn't start until after he had gotten to our facility in Tokyo. He would at least been given some sort of explanation as to what's happening to him," Helen finished, looking Mokuba straight in the eyes.

Mokuba flinched as Helen's blue eyes met his own. For a second, it looked as if those eyes might be Seto's! It wasn't until Will gently put his hand on his shoulder, that he was brought out of his current daze. When Mokuba first saw them, he wasn't sure if they could be trusted. However, after observing Helen's interactions with his brother and now seeing the concern in her eyes, he knew they intended to help as best they could.

"Wait, are you saying this has something to do with his potential abnormality?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it Will. I'll call our driver back and tell them to meet us here immediately," Helen informed Mokuba and Will as she sent a text message to their driver saying just that. Apparently the driver hasn't gone far in the first place and pulled up shortly after Helen sent the text. Helen took the front side passenger seat, Will the seat behind the driver, while Mokuba gently placed his brother in the car and took the seat next to him, putting his arms around Seto to help stabilize him better during the ride.

Mokuba looked down at the floor, worried about his brother's safety. While he knew both Helen and Will wanted to help Seto, he wasn't sure how much help they _could_ give. "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"He should be, once he understands the changes he is currently going through. Your father's ability has been passed on to him and is activating," Helen responded.

"Our father's ability?" Mokuba asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It would probably be best if we explained it all once, to the both of you," Will interjected.

"Okay," Mokuba replied. Mokuba looked over at his older brother. Seto usually looked quite peaceful when he slept, however with his head turning side to side and the grunts of pain that escaped his lips, Seto was clearly _anything_ but peaceful.

"Ï agree with Will, Mokuba. Once we get to my facility in Tokyo and your brother is settled in and awake, we'll explain everything," Helen said, trying to reassure Mokuba.

"Looks like he's starting to calm down at least," Will commented, noticing that Seto's breathing was becoming less erratic and more relaxed.

Seto was slowly starting to regain consciousness. He was aware of someone else holding him and that he was cold and sweaty. He also found his migraine to be gone. However, in terms of how he had gotten this way, he remembered nothing. "What . . . What the hell!?" Seto stuttered as he blinked his eyes open.

"Nii-sama, you're awake!" Mokuba cried, happy to see his brother conscious.

"Would someone explain what the hell happened?" Seto demanded pulling himself out of Mokuba's arms. He was clearly annoyed that he did not have very much control over his current situation.

"NII-SAMA!! Calm down! You passed out while talking with these guys. You're lucky I found you in time to prevent you from hitting the pavement!" Mokuba scrolled his brother, not caring how annoyed Seto would be for getting a lecture _again_ from his younger brother.

"Passed out!?" Seto questioned, shock in his eyes. He rarely, if ever passed out in front of anyone!

"Yes, I believe you out from a severe migraine," Helen added.

Helen's statement triggered something in Seto's memory. He was beginning to remember the events leading up to where he was now. Mokuba and Helen were right; he must have passed out from that really bad migraine he was having. Seto also began sensing something was different about him. He hadn't picked up on it until now, but something had certainly changed. Seto couldn't place what was different, although he knew somehow it had something to do the massive migraine he had just gotten through. Somehow, that migraine or whatever had caused it, had done _something_ to him, changed him!

That particular realization sent shivers down his spine. Wait, was he _scared_? Was that _fear_ the great Seto Kaiba felt? It had been a long time since he felt genuinely scared or terrified. He'd finally been able to lay to rest the horrible things his step-father had done to him. Hell, he even wasn't obsessed with beating Yugi in Duel Monsters anymore.

Much to his discomfort, Seto couldn't quite place exactly what it was that he was so afraid of. Was it that he didn't know what these changes were and how they'd effect him or was it that he knew for a fact, his safety and well-being were in the hands of these two strangers and their colleagues? Was it that he his life was about to take unseen turns on to unknown roads with uncertain destinations? Perhaps he feared all of the above or some combination? There were still too many questions Seto needed answered; too much he still didn't know or understand. "What's happening to me?" he asked Helen.

Helen asked the driver to pull over on to the side of the road and switched seats with Will. She thought it would be easier to explain things if she were sitting next to the brothers and since Seto was awake and had asked her to do some explaining, she thought she might as well start now. After the car was started up and heading towards the Tokyo Sanctuary, Helen spoke, "You're going through some changes."

"Specifics please," Seto requested.

"Your father's ability is being activated. And know that by father, I mean your _**real**_ father, not that piece of trash step-father of yours," Helen answered Seto, looking him directly in the eyes.

For a moment, Seto flinched, as Mokuba had when Helen made eye contact with him. He, like his younger brother, noticed Helen's eyes held an eerie similarity to his own. "What happened to being frank and to the point?" Seto spat back without thinking before realizing exactly what Helen was saying. "Wait, you knew our real father?"

Helen looked down for a moment, knowing what she was about to reveal would more than likely not go over very well with either of the brothers. "You father and I have worked as colleagues for quite some time now."

Seto looked at Helen in disbelief. He had been alert enough to catch her use of _**present**_ tense, instead of past, as she should have used, since their real father was dead. "You used present tense, instead of past tense, why? Our real father died in a car crash when I was six."

"I thought you might not take the news too well. Your real father is alive and well. He'll explain why in more detail when we reach the Tokyo Sanctuary. He did not die in the car crash as you were lead to believe. He didn't _**want**_ to give you both up, but felt that for everyone's safety he had no choice," Helen stated.

Seto shook his head. He did not like what he was hearing at all. This woman had to be lying! Their real father would _**never**_ give them up! "You're LYING!" Seto yelled.

"Believe me, I wish I were. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. ," Helen shot back with regret in her eyes. She wished the brothers wouldn't have to find out this way. Maybe she should have let Takeshi tell them himself? Than again, how would Seto have reacted after seeing a man he thought had died when he was six if she hadn't said anything at all?

Seto just stared at Helen dumb founded. He didn't know what to think right now, considering this almost never happened to him. In most situations, he was able to come up with something to say and quickly. What made it even harder was, even though he didn't like what Helen was telling him, he could tell she was sincere when she said it. The rational part of his brain told him this meant Helen was telling the truth: as far as she knew his real father was alive and well. But, if that was in fact true, than, why had their father gone through such trouble to fake in own death? Again, not much made any sense at all. There were too many variables to sort through before coming up with a rational explanation; an explanation which Seto was certain existed. "I'll believe you when I see it," Seto finally managed to say after regaining the composure his step father had engrained in him.


	2. Reunions and More Secrets Revealed

Author note: Rest of Ch. 2 added! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sanctuary, this is solely a fan created story. Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 2: Reunions and More Secrets Revealed**

**~Tokyo Sanctuary, Takeshi's Office~**

Takeshi was in his office discussing with Yugi what their next move should be regarding their "Duel Monsters" dilemma. They needed to do something about the Cabal stealing these cards from innocent people and than using them to control or manipulate the abnormals housed inside them. The indigo-eyed man was about to say something when his cell phone indicated he had two new text messages: one from Ashley, Helen's daughter, saying these thieves were more elusive than they first thought and that she was on her way back; the other was from Helen, informing him that she was also on her way with two new arrivals: his sons. She also mentioned that she was sorry for having to be the one to tell them that he was still alive. Apparently Seto had started showing signs of his abnormalities, and had two of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards stolen by the Cabal as well. His eldest son was quite persistent in his quest to know something of what was happening to him and one thing led to another.

It wasn't that he had wanted to wait this long or even give the boys up in the first place, but he wasn't like Helen when it came to raising his children. Unlike Helen, if there was a chance that making his children believe he was dead for the time being would allow them to have a better childhood, he felt it was a chance worth taking. While he knew Helen did not agree with his choice, particularly when it came to Seto, she had respected him enough to allow him to go through with his plan.

"The damn bastard got away!" Ashley Magnus growled, announcing her presence to both Takeshi and Yugi as she marched through his office door. "Apparently we are dealing with a folding man that can also become invisible! Where's my mom?" the young black leather clad, gun sporting blonde informed them.

"Well, we recently have gotten more problems as well. My old high school friend Jonouchi called me, frantically informing me that some masked man stole his Red Eyes Black Dragon card," Yugi told her.

"And your mother and Will are on their way with two unexpected guests. The two, or more than likely one of which will be _very_ surprised to me. Perhaps even you, Yugi," Takeshi told them.

"Are you saying I know these guests?" Yugi asked, his narrow violet eyes questioning yet eager at the same time.

"I should have mentioned this before hand; I apologize for not telling you earlier," Takeshi started, his dark blue, almost purple eyes showing a range of emotions. "Seto Kaiba had two of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards stolen last night while you were busy comforting your friend."

"Okay, so Seto and I assume his younger brother Mokuba are the unexpected guests. I can understand them being surprised to see me since we haven't really seen each other in about a decade, but why would they be surprised to see you?" Yugi asked confusion in his eyes.

"It isn't Mokuba who will be surprised. He was too young when the incident happened to remember me. It's Seto who will be quite shocked and that's what has me worried. You see Yugi, I'm their real father," Takeshi explained, worry written all over his eyes.

Yugi looked at his boss questioningly. "But, Mokuba told me their father died in a car accident when Seto was six?"

"That is, sadly, what they have been led to believe. There was an accident, but I did not die from it. Please, understand Yugi. I did not want to fake my death, but felt I would be protecting my sons from threats like the Cabal by doing so. I thought they could have a somewhat normal childhood if I gave them up. Sadly, since my family hates me because of my ability, they gave Seto and Mokuba to the local orphanage. They were afraid one or both of them would turn out like me. However, before I faked my death, I did DNA and blood tests on both of them. Only Seto had the anomalies that go with abnormality. Mokuba is a normal human being just like his mother," Takeshi finished, his indigo eyes downcast.

"Could you have done anything about them getting adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"No. I found out too late and with Gozaboro having Cabal connections, I couldn't risk exposing myself or my sons," the Tokyo Sanctuary head answered, rage flaring up in his eyes for a second.

'Wow,' Yugi thought to himself. He really felt for his boss. He knew, giving up both Seto and Mokuba had to be one of, if not the hardest decision his boss had to make in his life. To make things worse, not only had they gone to live with a tyrant, they had gone to live with someone who had connections to the very people whom Takeshi was trying to protect them from. Then the realization hit him. "Part of your reason for hiring me wouldn't have been because I have a past with you sons? You knew at some point you would have to try and reunite with at least Seto because you knew he inherited your abnormality!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, Yugi, you seem to be one of the few people to have a positive influence on Seto besides Mokuba after what that tyrant did to him."

Meanwhile, Helen, Will, and both Kaiba brothers were standing outside the front door of the Tokyo Sanctuary. Helen alerted Takeshi they had arrived via text, while Seto and Mokuba took in the scope of the place. The place looked like a Japanese castle that Seto learned about during his tutoring sessions with Gozaburo, his bastard of a step father. Seto also sensed this place held many secrets behind its doors; secrets that he were calling out to him, yet he still remained unsure as to whether he really wanted to know them. Right now, the part of his brain that wanted things back to normal just wanted to know what the hell was happening to him, why and if it could be undone so that he could return to his work at KaibaCorp before anything major got messed up. If that meant putting up with these strange people for awhile, then so be it. It couldn't be worse than tolerating Yugi's annoying high school friends could it? But damn it! What if Helen was telling the truth and Mokuba & his real father opened the door? Would any of his step father's grueling training or his studies prepare him for that possibility? Would he be able to hold himself together or would he completely fall apart?

Mokuba, having been raised by his brother, noticed Seto's nervousness. Seto might be able to fool the others, but his brother's tricks wouldn't work on him anymore. He knew Seto too well and no longer held him up on a pedestal as he did when he was younger. As Mokuba grew up, he realized Seto wasn't the perfect brother he once thought he was. As a result, Mokuba was no longer afraid to confront Seto on things he disagreed with or things he thought Seto should work on. However, as much as Seto had worked though what their step father had done to him, there was, quite possibly, nothing that could prepare him for dealing with their real father being alive. Mokuba knew this possibility was what made his brother nervous and not only that, it scared the crap of him! All things considered, it would more than likely be easier for Mokuba to accept this, since he had been too young to remember anything. And Helen had said that their real father faked his death to protect both of them, so maybe it was better this way? However, the younger Kaiba had to wonder if Seto would ever see it that way.

Seto swallowed hard in an attempt to subdue the nervous lump in his throat as the front door began to open. He would now find out the answers to his questions to his questions whether he wanted to or not. He quickly glanced at Mokuba, knowing full well that his younger sibling could read his nervousness. The sight that greeted him as his eyes returned to the front door, shocked him as no other image could: A man whom looked like his biological father stood there right next to his former arch-rival Yugi Muoto! His face went pale and he started feeling light headed as he looked into the older man's eyes; realizing he could no longer deny Helen had told the truth. Their real father was alive! Unfortunately with the light headedness came another massive migraine, leaving Seto little if any time to argue with himself about the matter. "Ugh," Seto moaned through clinched teeth as he brought his hands up to his head.

Understanding what was going on, Takeshi went to his eldest son's aid immediately, putting his arms around Seto to help support him. "We need to get him to the infirmary and preferably before he passes out!" Takeshi ordered. 'Hang in there my son,' he thought to himself, concerned that Seto might not make it through his transition.

"Ah!" Seto screamed as the pain continued to worsen. Under normal circumstances he would have despised any help at all, but he was in no condition to complain, as his father and younger brother helped him to the infirmary. After they had gotten him on a bed, he looked up at both of them. "Help, me," Seto told them before losing consciousness.

Once Takeshi was sure Seto was actually unconscious and surprisingly still, he asked Helen to help him set up the IV. "I think having this many abnormals around triggered another headache. Being here might even speed up his transition," Takeshi theorized, concerned this may be too much, too soon.

"He was already on his way when we found him. He probably, at least on some level, sensed all the abnormals here before we even arrived and with their increasing proximity experienced a sensory overload," Helen added with equal concern.

"Mom, he's going to be okay, right?" Ashley asked, as she walked over to where her mother was standing.

"Yes, I hope so, but there's something that needs to be discussed before he finishes his transition," Helen responded, concerned for both Seto's safety and with how Ashley would handle the news.

"Like, how we're going to explain to him he's an abnormal?" Ashley answered.

"Seto is more than just any abnormal. Not only is he the first abnormal of his kind to be born to a normal human mother," Takeshi cut off as he glanced at Helen hoping she would finish his sentence for him, as had the right to.

Helen, as if she were reading Takeshi's mind, took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and spoke, "Ashley, Seto's also your half brother."

"But didn't he just say Seto's mother was normal? If that's true, how can you be his mother?" Ashley questioned her mother.

"Abnormals of his kind, telepaths, can inadvertently cause fatal damage to the mother just before birth if the mother is not a telepath as well. Fortunately, it was my mother who passed this ability on to me. She was able to send a mental command, perverting me from doing any harm while I was in utero. Seto however, didn't have this luxury, as my late wife, Mokuba's mother was not a telepath. We wanted a child, and she refused to adopt," Takeshi began to explain.

"So, you asked Dr. Magnus for help. You thought perhaps Helen's longevity might be passed on to the child as well, and somehow off-set any accidental damage Seto may have caused, which it obviously did, but that doesn't explain how Mokuba is normal," Yugi cut in, after putting the pieces together..

"Actually Yugi, my ability is almost always passed on to only the first child. After Seto was born, we thought that would no longer be an issue. Ironically, my wife died giving birth to Mokuba because of other complications," Takeshi replied, looking sad for a moment as he reflected on his late wife's death.

"Wait. Not only is my brother a freak, but he's really only my half brother!?" Mokuba asked, unsure about how he felt about all of this. He looked around the room, than at Seto, resting on the bed, attempting to find some sort of comfort or reassurance.

Noticing Mokuba's discomfort, Takeshi walked over to him. "I wouldn't call him a freak, but yes Mokuba, Seto is your half brother. While the same woman gave birth to both of you, Helen is Seto's mother. You see your mother and Helen have the same blood type, allowing Miki to carry him while having no DNA relation to him. Actually, it was Seto's birth that allowed you to be born," Takeshi clarified.

"I, I understand that. It's just a lot to take in all at once. I just want him to be alright" Mokuba said with down cast eyes.

"I know this isn't easy to take in either. Even I had a difficult time dealing with these kinds of situations when I first started working here," Yugi admitted, putting a hand on Mokuba's shoulder to comfort him as he had done many times in the past.

Suddenly, any peace Seto had was rudely interrupted by the loud pounding fuzzy static. It was similar to the stuff you'd hear from a radio that was in-between stations, except multiplied times ten. His eyes shot open and he clenched his teeth in response to the pain. In spite of his best efforts to subdue the pain and noise, nothing was working. In fact, the noise only got worse. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" the young CEO cried out uncharacteristically, as he turned on to his side, facing away from everyone. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this. He felt like he was losing himself in this pounding static. As if this static were engulfing him, surrounding him and slowly taking over. He curled himself into a ball bring his knees to his chest, while tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He needed to hold himself together somehow!

Upon hearing Seto's cries, Takeshi ordered everyone out of the room. "Go before he accidently hurts someone! I'll stay behind. I'm the one whom he has the least likely change of hurting." He told them all, knowing at least Mokuba and Helen would have preferred to stay behind. Again, he couldn't risk Seto hurting them without meaning to, especially Mokuba. He knew Seto would never forgive himself if that happened.

Takeshi kicked his shoes off and took off his lab coat. He climbed onto the bed and put his arms around Seto. "You're going to be fine. I'm right here. It will feel overwhelming for a few hours, but it will pass," He whispered into his son's ear. '_Hold on Seto. You're strong. I believe you can pull through this,'_ Takeshi mentally sent to his son, hoping he would get through all the mental noise Seto was receiving from the outside.

"Father?" Seto meekly questioned, unsure if his ears were working properly with all the chaotic noise going on in his head.

Mokuba watched nervously through the glass wall as Seto continued with his "transition" whatever that meant. From what the younger Kaiba could tell, it looked like a living hell! Seto looked as if he were fighting some fatal disease in which there was no cure for and only a few managed to survive! His face was paler than usual and his body was pouring out buckets of sweat, soaking his hand tailored clothes. After hearing Seto scream again, Mokuba turned to leave and walked out of the room into the hallway.

Yugi followed Mokuba out into the hallway knowing the young man needed comfort. Seeing his sibling in pain had always taken its toll on him. "Couldn't watch anymore? I don't blame you. I'm not sure I'd have been able to watch much longer either," Yugi confessed to the indigo eyed young man.

"He looks like hell; like he'd never let anyone see him in public! Worst of all, he looks so helpless! I can't imagine he's too happy about that," Mokuba sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"He looks and has been acting out of character, but I doubt his current condition allows him time to argue, even with himself. I've never actually witnessed a transition before myself, so this is somewhat new to me as well. Keep in mind that your father and brother are unique telepaths also. Their breed is rare, even among their kind. Because of this, your father hasn't encountered another abnormal like him since making it through his own transition. As a result, I haven't had any experience with telepaths other than what your father has told me and what books and what I found out from other things in the library. This inexperience plus the fact that this is my first live encounter which happens to involve an old friend makes me nervous as well," Yugi explained to Mokuba, hoping his confession would somehow ease the other man's stress. "But, whether or not Seto will admit this or not, having the two of us, especially you, here to support him helps. It may be hard and painful at times to watch him go through this, however it could be your support that pulls him through it," Yugi finished.

Mokuba looked up from the wooden floor, which had held his attention since he entered the hallway and turned to face the short tri-color haired man. "Thank you. With all the crazy shit that's gone on over the years; it can be hard to remember that, especially now that I'm not a little kid anymore. I just thought we were done with things like this after you helped the Pharaoh move on and we put what our step father did behind us," Mokuba replied, getting himself ready to go back in.

"Ready to go back in?" Yugi asked, putting a hand gently on Mokuba's left shoulder.

"I think so," Mokuba said after taking a deep breath.

Noticing Mokuba and Yugi had returned, Helen affirmed, "Your brother's handling all this quite well, from what I can tell. It may not look like it now, but this phase should be over within the next half an hour."

"So, what exactly is going on here? Just in case we come across something like this in the future," Will asked.

"Well, if I recall Takeshi's description, it starts with headaches. As they draws closer to complete activation or what Takeshi prefers to call transition, the headaches increase in intensity until they become unbearable and the individual starts passing out from them. This usually happens a couple times before they actually go into transition," Magnus began.

"When nature decides they're ready to start transition, they start picking up mental input from their surroundings. At first the input sounds similar to the static you'd hear on a radio that's in-between stations, as the person picks up _any_ and _all_ mental signals and is unable to focus on just one. This is what increases in intensity and causes the headaches. This 'static' if you will, stays at maximum intensity for an hour or so before something inside the individual clicks and signals start to become clear. This is also the point where the individual learns to put up a mental shield, blocking unwanted signals," Magnus finished explaining.

"Yugi mentioned my brother was a unique type of telepath. Could you explain what he meant by that?" Mokuba asked the lady.

"Will, Ashley, you remember Sophie right?"

"Oh yeah, she was the empath that help us round up the Nubbins," Ashley replied, arms folded over her chest.

"Well, Takeshi and Seto's ability operates in a similar fashion, except instead of just picking up animals and non-human abnormal's feelings, they can pick up their thoughts as well. What makes them unique is that while most telepaths ability only works on humans and other human telepaths, Takeshi and Seto's ability _only_ works with animals and non-human abnormals. Also, if I remember correctly, other human telepaths can't read them," Helen told everybody.

"But how do they read these non-human abnormal's thoughts if they can't speak human language?" Will asked, wondering how this was possible.

"Actually, while many animals and non-human abnormal's can't verbalize human language, they can mentally understand it, which allows for Takeshi and others like him to communicate with them," Helen informed both Will and Mokuba.

"So, these non-human abnormals are smarter than we think they are?" Mokuba interjected.

"Yes, as your brother's soon about to find out."


	3. ReBirth is Painful

Author note: I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Sanctuary Please Read & Review!

**Ch. 3: Re-Birth is Painful**

It took all the strength Seto could muster to fight back his tears. This was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments of his young life. At least he wasn't facing anyone, so no one could see him. In an effort to not get lost in the chaotic buzzing, Seto drew himself deeper into his own mind. The young billionaire hope that by hiding himself in his sub-conscious until the static retreated, he would survive this assault. Gozarabo had taught him this kind of behavior was cowardly, but Seto highly doubted Gozarabo had ever come across a situation like this before. Plus, Set didn't know his "enemy" and it would be costly and foolish to fight back without any knowledge of this "enemy".

At first the "enemy" continued to follow him, continued its' onslaught on his consciousness. As his "attacker" advanced, the noise that came with it got louder and louder until his resolve finally broke, or at least Seto thought it did. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stooop!" he cried out in muffled sobs, as the tears that threatened finally fell. After what seemed like an eon, it finally "retreated" enough for Seto to hear a faint calling. It sounded like his father, telling him he was strong enough to "pull through this", but it was so weak he couldn't be sure. "Father?" he asked tentatively, attempting to double check his suspicions.

'_Yes son, it's really me,' _Takeshi sent back. He knew his son wouldn't realize this was a telepathic communication at first. He, himself hadn't realize this right away while going through his own transition either. Since Seto had gotten a double dose of stubbornness from both Helen and himself, Takeshi knew they would have a hard time trying to convince the young CEO he wasn't going crazy during his transition and hadn't gone crazy after he finished. Yugi had told him that even with all the supernatural things that had happened whilst Yugi played host to Atemu, Seto had been stubbornly skeptical throughout much of the ordeal.

Seto heard his father's reply even louder, 'Good,' he thought, 'the enemy is retreating further.' It was at this point that Seto realized the static wasn't "retreating". He was beginning to pick up brief messages coming through the static. They became more distinguished as time went by, coming from a single source rather than several sources all at once. Whom or what this source was, he did not know because this source was unlike _**anything**_ he'd come across beforehand.

'_It's past my dinner time again!' _a mysterious voice interrupted Seto's thoughts.

"What the hell?" Seto exclaimed, confused and disoriented by the voice he did not recognize.

'_I'm hungry and somebody forgot to feed me,'_ the mysterious voice said again.

'_Claim down Seth, you'll get your food soon enough,'_ Takeshi sent to the hungry Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"If Seth is human, why does he need to be fed? Is he too stupid to do it himself?" Seto asked.

'_Hey! I am not stupid! Takeshi, who is this guy?'_ Seth sent back through their mental connection.

'_My eldest son, Seto. And Seto, where did your manners go!?'_

'_So he is a telepath like you then?'_

"WHAT!!!!" Seto exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing.

'_Yes, and Seto, you need to learn how to shield. Your thoughts are being broadcast to any animal and telepath that is within range to hear them and trust me you don't want that happening for very long. Not only are your thoughts open to other telepaths and animals, but you are open to receive everyone else's thoughts as well. It gets to be more than a bit overwhelming. Seto turn around to face me. I will prove to you this is a telepathic conversation,'_ Takeshi mentally told his son.

'Oh really?' Seto thought with a coked brow as he turned to face his father.

'_See,'_

Seto's eyes went wide with shock and horror as he realized that while he heard his father's voice, his lips were not moving at all! "NO, this can't be real! This isn't possible!" If Seto were to except what his father and this Seth were telling him, it would be worse than all the strange things that had happened a decade ago when Yugi and he were still in high school.

It started with the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Pegasus, the creator of the Duel Monsters card game, had hosted a tournament for champions of the game to participate in and the winner received a large sum of prize money. The old man had kidnapped his younger brother in an attempt to take over KaibaCorp. Pegasus agreed to duel him and if Seto won, he would let Mokuba go. It turned out that Pegasus had trapped Mokuba's "soul" in a Duel Monsters and showed him the card before their duel. Not only that, he could read Seto's every turn with this golden eyeball he wore in place of his left eye, the Millennium Eye. However, that wasn't the only ability the Millennium Eye gave the man: when Seto lost the duel, his "soul" was trapped in a Duel Monsters card as well.

The next incidents happened during the Battle City tournament Seto was hosting to show off his new handheld Duel Disk holographic technology. All the top duelists in the world were invited. The first one happened when dueling Ishizu Ishtar, the bearer of the Millennium Necklace. He was about to attacker her with his Egyptian God card Obelisk, when his Blue Eyes card "called out" quite strongly to him, telling him, he should sacrifice Obelisk in order to summon it; a call that was too strong to ignore. Something similar happened during his semi-final duel with Yugi when his Obelisk, clashed with Yugi's God card, Osiris' Sky Dragon. The resulting clash seemed to transport both Yugi and himself to a destroyed city from another time and place.

Shortly after the Battle City Tournament was finished, more strange things happened. Duel Monsters started to appear throughout Domino and the rest of the world. The media kept asked if KaibaCorp was responsible. Seto's company was not. Things took a turn for the worst when Mokuba informed him KaibaCorp stocks had been bought out right from under the brother's noses. The young CEO later learned it was a young man named, Amelda, disguised as Pegasus who had bought the stocks for a large multinational company called Paradius. Amelda challenged him to two duels: the first disguised as Pegasus and the second as a rematch because the first one ended in a draw. During his first duel with Amelda, Seto came across a card he'd never heard of called the Seal of Orichalcos, which gave its owner, Amelda, an unfair advantage. It was in this same duel, that Seto also had a strange vision in which he pulled a sword out of an ice dragon, put his hand on its muzzle, and stated its name, therefore merging with and releasing it. This apparently resulted in Seto having a card called "The Fang of Critias" in his deck.

The weirdness didn't end when Amelda lost the rematch and the Seal of Orichalcos took his soul as a result. After Yugi and Atemu, he wasn't sure which, lost their duel to another person owning a Seal of Orichalcos card, Seto learned that the president of Paradius, Dartz, also headed a powerful underground organization called Doma and Dartz was behind all of this nonsense. In their tag team duel against Dartz himself, Seto lost his soul, only to have it recovered after Atemu won their duel against Dartz, so they could to battle with the great Orichalcos God Dartz had revived when enough souls had been gathered. Dartz and the Orichalcos God were defeated and things went back to normal for awhile.

The final round of strangeness began when Bakura, bearer of the Millennium Ring, challenged him to a duel, only to leave in the middle, but not before tossing him Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Bakura told him that if he wanted to understand the connection he had with his Blue Eyes cards, he would find the answer in Egypt. After some hesitation at first, Seto flew to Egypt, and was drawn into Atemu's "memory world" by an unknown force coming from the Pharaoh's "memory tablet", joining Yugi and his friends, much to his dismay. In this "memory world", most of the people could not see him, in fact, they went right through him! It was only Atemu along with Yugi and his friends who could see and talk to him. He ended up helping the pharaoh defeat an evil god named Zorc who wished to destroy and bring darkness to this world. After Zorc was defeated, everyone returned to their bodies and went on to witness Yugi separate from Atemu and defeat him in a duel, so that Atemu's soul could move on to the afterlife. It wasn't until this duel, that Seto believed any of the Ancient Egyptian "occult crap" Yugi and the others were talking about.

But all of that strange crap was over now that Atemu or whatever his name was had moved on, right? The young man closed his eyes, 'This is just a bad nightmare, just a nightmare. When I open my eyes, things will be back to normal and I won't hear anymore crap about telepathy from anyone!'

'_Seto, son, I know this isn't easy for you, but no this is not a dream. This is real. This is what Helen meant when she told you your headaches were caused by my ability activating. Now, imagine a wall of light around you. This will help you shield yourself from other telepaths and everyone else's thoughts'_ Takeshi sent again, trying as best he could to both claim his son down and convince him this was real. Right now, he was just glad Seto was the type of person that rapped himself in his own head when coming across things that didn't fit his current worldview. It would save him quite a bit of self inflicted physical pain in the long run.

Seto turned away abruptly, still refusing to believe any of this despite the evidence that was pilling up to support his father's clams. 'I can't be what he says I am! It doesn't make any sense! Animals can't understand human language well enough to speak it, even if it is just in their own heads! They don't have that capacity! Anybody who's studied zoology knows that! And if they don't have the capacity to speak human language, they sure as hell can't send messages to one another or humans!' Seto thought angrily.

'_Seto, please don't fight this. If you do, you __**will**__ actually go insane and you won't be able to run KaibaCorp. Seto, please, you have to shield yourself and except this! Please, it's for your own good!'_ the head of the Tokyo Sanctuary pled with his eldest son.

**~Several Hours Later~**

"Is Takeshi still having trouble convincing Seto he's not crazy or experiencing auditory hallucinations?" Helen asked Yugi as he walked into the foyer.

"Yes, still stubborn as always. It took him three years to acknowledge Atemu's existence, so I can't say I'm really surprised he's being stubborn about this even though he has less of an excuse now that he is directly affected by it," Yugi replied.

"I'll go and see if I can help," Helen insisted, eager for a chance to spend some time with her son.

"I still am having trouble believing that you're this guy's mother. I didn't really see you as the type to leave a child behind unless you felt you had no other choice, especially if the child was your own," Will commented.

"You have to understand how different Takeshi and I are when it comes to raising children. Besides, Takeshi and Miki practically begged me to help. She stubbornly wanted to raise a child she gave birth to which wouldn't have been possible without my help. Also both Takeshi and Miki were insistent that Seto stay with them so that he could have a 'normal' childhood, before his abilities began to show themselves. I respected them enough to grant their wishes and would of course whenever I had work over here."

"However, unfortunate circumstances lead to Japanese Cabal operatives becoming a very real potential threat to the brother's livelihood. Takeshi decided it was best to fake his own death, and give the boys up for the time being, planning to re-connect with them at some point in the future. I didn't like the idea at all, but Takeshi insisted it was only temporary, and that he and I would re-connect as soon operatives were no longer a threat. We would have done it sooner if Seto and Mokuba hadn't been adopted by Gozabaro Kaiba, a powerful business man with Cabal connections. We could risk exposure with the Cabal so close. We had to wait until the right moment and Takeshi kept a close eye on the boys from a distance."

"Why didn't you take them with you to the Sanctuary in Old City?" Will inquired.

"Will, by the time the boys were in the orphanage, Seto wasn't going **_anywhere_** without Mokuba. I just didn't have the resources to bring in two more children besides Ashley and Henry plus run the Sanctuary," Helen explained with a bit of regret in her eyes. She had wanted to bring the boys to the Sanctuary in Old City multiple times, but the circumstances were never right. Having Ashley around had helped keep her unease at bay.

"While you're in there, you might not want to mention you're his mother just yet," Yugi advised Helen as she headed back to the infirmary to join Takeshi and Mokuba to try and help her son.

" Wow that must have been really hard on mom. I mean to have to wait all these years to re-unite. No wonder she kept such a close eye on me," Ashley reflected.

"I imagine it was rather hard on Takeshi as well. Having to give up your children has to be one of the most difficult things a parent could go through," Yugi replied.

"Okay, back on topic, how did these cards come about and how exactly do they house abnormals?" Will asked, changing the subject.

"Well, this might take awhile. We should probably go have a seat in my office," Yugi told them, knowing it would take some time to explain everything. Once both Ashley and Will were comfortably seated, Yugi began. "Pegasus J. Crawford, an archeologist and painter got the idea after taking a trip to Egypt many years ago. He discovered tablets depicting ancient duels or "Shadow Games" with what the ancient Egyptians called "ka monsters". Now, the ancient Egyptians believed that humans were made up of five parts: the Ka or creative power of the being; the Ba or the non-physical qualities that make an individual unique, the Akh was considered to be the form in which one lived in the afterlife, the Name, and lastly, the Shadow. Pegasus discovered the ancients used what they called "Shadow Magic" to call forth or extract an individual's Ka and seal it in stone tablets. Members of the priesthood or those in training would use this magic to duel each other or help protect the Pharaoh. So, Pegasus basically, re-created these ancient duels, using cards instead of stone tablets."

"So, these cards were based on Ancient Egyptian Shadow Games?" Will asked with a cocked brow.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but that is why Pegasus created Duel Monsters. It was on that same trip that Pegasus was given the Millennium Eye and sought out the rest of the Millennium Items in order to being his wife back from the dead. The Millennium Items were each said to poses or give their bearer magical or abnormal abilities. With the Millennium Eye, Pegasus could read people's minds, the Millennium Rod could control people's minds, the Millennium Necklace could see the future, the Millennium Ankh, could measure people's souls, and I'm not sure what ability the Millennium Scale posed.

"My late grandfather gave the Millennium Puzzle to me after returning from an archeological dig in Egypt. When I solved and put the Puzzle pieces together, Atemu's soul was awakened. From that point on, until that day I beat him in a duel to send him off to the afterlife three years later, we shared this same body.

"In those three years we shared many challenges and adventures, one of which involved a guy named Dartz who opened a portal between the world of Ka monsters or abnormals and ours in order to gather enough souls to feed an evil being calling itself a god. When Jounouchi, Seto, Atemu and I defeated this evil being, I thought the portal was closed and these abnormals returned to their world. After joining the Tokyo Sanctuary staff, I found out that was not the case. I learned, Pegasus had indeed re-created the ancient games with the cards in a very literal sense that many do not realize: when the card is destroyed or ripped up, the abnormal is released in much the same way, when the stone tablets were destroyed the abnormal within was released to go back to their world," Yugi finished.

"These Ka or abnormals, they could be rather powerful, right?" Ashley asked thinking she had figured out why the Cabal would be after them.

"Oh yes, quite powerful indeed," Yugi answered her.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why the Cabal is going after these cards then. The Cabal wishes to control all abnormal life, and these cards contain abnormals that aren't under their control yet. Not just that, but potentially very powerful abnormals," Will cut in, as if he were reading Ashley's mind.

"Potentially the most powerful abnormals in existence anywhere," Yugi added.

"And that, would not be good," Ashley finished for them.


	4. The Truth Be Told

Author note: Ch. 4 Completed! Please Read %+& Review!

**Ch. 4: The Truth Be Told**

Seto looked up from his silent starring at the floor when he heard the door open and watched Helen walk in. "None of this makes any sense!" he told both his father and unbeknownst to him, his mother. He looked up at both them, shifting his gaze back and forth between them. Again, despite himself, Seto's eyes showed his neediness for answers. This had to be some misunderstanding, some sort of mix up! He couldn't be the animal telepath his father was now insisting he was! While he couldn't deny the man sitting next to him was his father, Seto still was not ready to except his abnormalities. There was also the eerie familiarity of Dr. Magnus that Seto couldn't shake. The more she was around, the more certain Seto became of having met her before. From where and when, he didn't remember, but he knew the answer he was looking for was close. Moments later, Seto found his answer in the form of a long forgotten memory:

_**Seto found himself in an old traditionally built Japanese house made of wood and paper. The house held a vague familiarity to it, as Seto walked through its hallways, following faint noise that sounded like it might be a conversation. As Seto drew closer to the source of the noise, he found his suspicions were correct. Not only that, but he recognized at least one of the voices: his father's. Having reached the room his father was in, Seto went to go slide the fusuma open and enter the room only to find out his hand went straight through the paper wall! 'Okay, this has to be a dream or something,' Seto thought to himself. As a result Seto assumed it was unlikely that anyone could see him and walked through the fusuma and see who his father was talking to. Seto's mouth hung open when he entered the room: a younger version of himself was playing chess with his father! Not that this scene should have surprised him, as he'd learned to play chess from his father and Seto had shown his intelligence very early on. Young Seto was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue sweater vest and black slacks. **_

_**The young CEO watched the scene with interest, knowing without a doubt it possessed some of the answers he was searching for. His younger self seemed either perplexed by which move to make next or distracted by something else that was bothering him. "Father?" young Seto started tentatively. "Why do I look a lot like Helen-sama?" The question must have been bothering his younger self for sometime as the youngster looked relived to have gotten it off his chest. With that question being asked, Seto now knew that Helen had visited his father before he faked his death, before Mokuba was born.**_

"_**You know, you're quite perspective for your age?"Takeshi replied while mentally trying to figure out how to explain how and why Helen was Seto's mother to his young son. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Seto, I know this won't be easy for you to understand right now, so I will explain this as best as I can, okay?" his father started. "Sometimes, a woman may need help before she is able to give birth. Miki needed Helen-sama's help before she could give birth to you."**_

"_**But, why?" little Seto asked confusion clearly written on his young face. The young CEO had wondered why himself.**_

"_**Seto let me finish. It is also possible for a woman to give birth to a child that she is not related to, as long as both of the women involved have matching blood types," Takeshi told his son.**_

"_**But, but . . ." young Seto started to say as he tried to put his jumbled thoughts into words.**_

"_**You will understand when you are older and I hope you will be able to understand the reason why it was necessary for Miki to get help from Helen-sama," Takeshi finished.**_

Upon hearing his father's last statement, Seto realized he had a part of his answer. Helen had visited his old house not just because she was a colleague of his father, but because she was his mother! While for the split second he's locked eyes with her, he recognized the striking similarity, he had been too distracted with all the other things going on around him to think about further.

He had often wondered why he looked different from the other children while at the orphanage. Perhaps because Seto looked different, the kids at the orphanage thought they could pick on him and Mokuba as they pleased? Seto shook that thought out of his head, wishing to get rid of those horrid memories. Besides, Seto had never been able to a finger on why he had looked so different, until now. Then again, maybe he didn't want to until now. After their father had supposedly died, Seto's sole focus had been on protecting and raising Mokuba, as he had promised to do. Now, he realized that he and Mokuba had different mothers despite Miki having given birth to both of them. This is what his father meant when he said _"You will understand when you are older,"_ in his little trip down memory lane. Helen's eyes had bared a striking resemblance to his because he had inherited them from her.

His father had also said something about it being necessary for Helen to help Miki and that he had hoped Seto would understand why when he was old enough to. The young millionaire couldn't help but wonder if the necessity of this "help" was because he really was the animal telepath his father now insisted he was. "Was Miki a telepath like you?" Seto asked his father abruptly.

"No she was not Seto. Why do you ask?" Takeshi answered knowing his son had probably just realized Helen was really his mother.

Seto cringed at his father's answer. While it confirmed his thoughts about Helen's help being due his inheriting his father's ability, it also added to the evidence that was pilling up against his stubborn logic. He turned to Helen and rather bluntly asked, "You're my mother aren't you?"

Helen took a deep breath before looking up from the floor to answer his son. "I had wondered if you might have figured it out when we locked eyes on the way here. Yes, Seto while I did not give birth to you, I am your mother. I only wish you could have found out sooner and under better circumstances," Helen confirmed.

Seto got up from his seat, as a whirlwind of emotions hit him. Why had his family betrayed them only to try and reconcile now? "Why did you abandon us? What was such a threat that you had to fake your own death and why couldn't you take Mokuba and I in after it happened!?" Seto asked with a raised voice and watery eyes.

"Seto remember the gang uprisings from the '70's and '80's?" Takeshi asked his eldest son.

"I remember reading about them. What does that have to . . . wait, you can't be serious?" Seto replied, as he began to put the pieces together.

"Yes, we are. Your father worked with the Japanese government to put a stop to those uprisings. However, what most people were never told about them is that many of those gang members were what we call abnormals or humans with unique abilities," Helen answered.

"Are these ex-gang members somehow connected to the bastard that stole two of my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards?" Seto asked with hands folded across his chest, more than happy to have somewhat changed the subject.

"Quite possibly one and the same and not just that, those gangs were backed by a powerful shadow organization known as the Cabal; the same organization responsible for stealing these cards," Helen finished.

"How come I've never heard of this organization?" Seto asked, somewhat unconvinced.

"Gozabaro did an excellent job of hiding the fact that he was working for them, even from you. Fortunately, he wasn't an abnormal, as that would have made things far worse for both you and Mokuba," Takeshi told Seto.

"You knew!? Why didn't you do something . . . anything!?" Seto fumed as his anger grew.

"Seto, we didn't find out until it was too late and even then, we couldn't risk exposing you. I fear the Cabal would have used you, instead of Ashley to try and bring down the Sanctuary Network had Gozabaro put the pieces together and handed you over. As for why I didn't take both of you in after you father faked his death; it was too dangerous and I already had too many responsibilities. I couldn't raise two more children besides Ashley and Henry plus run the Network," Helen explained.

"Seto, please. We were only trying to protect the both of you as long as we could," Takeshi added truthfully.

"Do you honestly expect me to just put everything that's happened since the accident behind me and pretend we're one big happy family?" Seto asked his many emotions clear to see in his eyes for the first time in years. He felt everything from anger to humiliation.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Mokuba and Ashley were listening in on the conversation via the intercom.

"Our brother has _**no**_ idea how lucky you both were!" Ashley told Mokuba, her patience wearing thin.

"You call being adopted by that son of a bitch, lucky?" Mokuba retorted.

"Would you rather he have been turned to a mass super killing machine and pitted against his parents and everything they stood for against his will?" Ashley remarked.

"Okay, I guess what we went through pales in comparison to being controlled against your will," Mokuba replied, feeling sorry.

"You don't know the half of it, and I hope to God you never do. Now, I think I know how to make him see how lucky you two have been. Yugi, I need you to take down the EM shield for five to ten minutes," Ashley conspired.

"You're not seriously considering what I think you are?" Yugi asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Seto exclaimed.

"Your sister and you better show me some respect or I will put in more danger than I was originally planning!" Ashley spat back.

"Ashley! You will NOT use your father's tactics on your brother!" Helen scrolled.

"Mom, I'm not going to feed him to Seth; I'm just going to let them get acquainted for a little bit," Ashley retorted.

"That may be the most efficient way to get Kaiba-kun to see he's not hallucinating or going crazy," Yugi replied, as he turned the EM shield off temporarily, having known his former classmate far better than anyone else here could besides Mokuba.

"I hate to interrupt such a lovely family reunion, but I seek someone's blood," John Druitt announced after teleporting in.

"Speak of the devil!" Takeshi replied whilst removing his gun from its restraints.

"You can't be dying already, it's far too early," Helen told John, taking her gun out as well.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I wasn't asking for your blood, Helen. I was asking for your son's," Druitt corrected his former fiancé.

"What do you what with our son John, or is it Jack who's talking," Takeshi asked, pointing his gun directly at Druitt's chest, ready to fire if the bald Brit ever stepped out of line.

"Relax, I come seeking a cure and I believe this young man's blood may hold the key to finding the cure for my condition we've sought for so many years Helen," John explained.

"Are you crazy!?" Seto asked the bald British stranger named John.

Druitt teleported right behind his accuser and whispered in to his ear, "No more than you are, considering your own abnormalities."

Before Seto had a chance to think of a comeback, he felt John's hand on his shoulder and the next thing he knew he was somewhere else. "What the hell?"

"Teleportation is my abnormality. Unfortunately, the more often I use it, the more I seem to lose myself. You see, I have a theory that each time I teleport, it starts to slowly damages vital parts of my brain: those responsible for serotonin and testosterone regulation. I need your help healing the damage," John explained, regret for all pain this unfortunate side effect caused showing through.

Seto studied the man closely. He seemed sincere in his wanting to right whatever wrongs this side effect caused him to commit. "How can I help?" Seto asked him, confused as to how he could help and surprised to find he sincerely wanted to help this stranger. Shortly after Seto's surprise had waned, he realized the young boy he thought Gozabaro had quite possibly killed in order to turn Seto into his heir, was still alive inside him. He actually had a chance to help someone he wanted to help; something Gozabaro never allowed no matter how well he argued against it when that bastard still ran KaibaCorp as a weapons manufacturer. Even though Seto had changed KaibaCorp to a gaming company when he took control from Gozabaro, he was still known for not always treating his employees very well. He didn't treat them horribly, but he didn't treat them with respect either. It was the stranger's response that woke Seto from his thoughts.

"I suspect the ability you inherited from your mother has evolved with you."

"What do you mean?"

"While your mother only ages very slowly, I suspect you have the ability to heal yourself as well as others," John answered.

"I what!?" Seto exclaimed.

"Your mother has been able to live for over a century because she ages slowly. Now, why couldn't an ability evolve in the next generation?"

'Great, I'm even more of a freak,' Seto thought as his mind began to drifted back at when he and Mokuba were walking out the duel tower on Gozabaro's island shortly before blowing it up. Mokuba had asked him to stop hating the world and start smiling again and he had even questioned himself as to whether he could fulfill his younger brother's wish. His current situation was certainly a test of this and Seto wasn't one to back down from challenges.

_"Peak-a-boo," _a familiar voice that wasn't Druitt's said.

"There's someone in here with us," Seto remarked after hearing the voice.

"Ï was wondering when you'd figure that out. I expected sooner."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You have inherited your father's ability have you not?"

Seto furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he not only realized what Druitt meant, but whom the familiar voice belonged to: Seth, the abnormal he had called stupid and wasn't too happy about it. "Uh," Seto said as he felt claws grab the collar of his sleeveless what trench coat and lift him up off the ground. He grimaced as a sharp tree branch cut his cheek on the way up. In desperation Seto thought he might have been transported into where ever this abnormal named Seth, whom he'd been an ass to earlier, was located. _"Seth, if this is about earlier, I thought you were human and you're obviously not. To be honest, I was in shock and I don't handle situations that question my current worldview very well,"_ Seto sent out tentatively. It seemed to be a risk worth taking, if in fact he was right.

_"Is that an apology?" _Seth asked in return, as he brought Seto up to his eye level.

_"I don't do those well either, but yes that's an attempt at an apology,"_ Seto replied before he realized what exactly Seth was. _"You're a, a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_ Seto exclaimed in shock.

_"Boy, you're observant,"_ the dragon replied sarcastically.

'Crap! I was an ass to him earlier, and I'm not in the best position to be a smart ass again either,' Seto thought to himself while trying to find a way of this.

_"How about asking? I hear it works quite well. Oh, and you should really work on your shield. It's rather thin and weak right now. I'm also glad to see you are at least somewhat sorry about calling me stupid earlier,"_ Seth replied after reading the young CEO's thoughts through his shield.

_"Thanks for the advice. Now, are you going to put me down or am I just going to hang here all day?"_

_"I suppose I could put you back on the ground, but not before I do this."_

Before Seto could ask what "this" was, he felt a rather large wet tongue on his left cheek. He barely had time to close his eyes so Seth's slobber wouldn't get in.

As soon put Seto back down, John grabbed him by the shoulder and teleported them back to the room where Takeshi, Helen, and now Mokuba, Yugi, Ashley and Will were seated. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" John asked the group.

"Nii-sama, what happened to your cheek?" Mokuba asked.

"I scratched my face a tree branch when a certain dragon lifted me up off the ground. I'll be fine Mokuba. Anyone have a towel I can wipe my face off with?" Seto asked, annoyed that his younger brother worried about him too much and that Seth had licked him.

"I see Seth treated you well," Yugi replied with a chuckle, as he handed Seto a damp cloth.

"You find this amusing, don't you Yugi?" Seto spat back.

"I'm not the one with the dragon fetish," Yugi retorted.

At Yugi's comeback, Seto's face fleshed a slight red, "it's times like these, I wish you hadn't picked up Atemu's witty sense of humor."

"Gentlemen! Enough!" Helen intervened, hoping to bring some order back to the room before things got out of hand.

"Thank you Helen. As much as I am enjoying this tomcat fight, we have business to attend to. I see my suspicions were correct," John replied upon seeing Seto's healed cheek.

"What suspicions?" Takeshi inquired, still keeping an eye on John.

"Look at your son's cheek. It is healed is it not?" John wittily replied.

Everyone looked in Seto's direction and for the first time in years all the attention was getting rather nerve racking. The fact that his embarrassment from Yugi's comment still lingered wasn't helping either. If anything his wound had at least stop hurting. Seto held a hand up to his left cheek to see for himself if John was right. He was shocked to find Druitt was indeed right, somehow, he **had** managed to heal himself! Perhaps, he really could help this man. "You think my blood will do the same thing it did for my cheek, for your brain damage?"

"Yes," John answered simply.

"I'll help you."

"Are you sure about this? I'm all for having a cure for dad's madness, but what about the side-effects?" Ashley asked.

"And what if it doesn't work? What if Seto can only heal himself?" Will added.

"Ashley does have a point, but I think if my own blood can do the same thing it does for me, for John, than there is a good chance that Seto's will also be able to do what it does for him, for others as well. That and we really won't know unless we try. You're certain you want to go through with this Seto?" Helen asked her son with mixed emotions.

"Yes, I am," Seto firmly replied.

"Alright, Takeshi and Yugi, I'll need you to help to prepare a room in the infirmary and the MRI machine. I want scans of John's brain before and after we've injected Seto's blood into him," Helen ordered.

Everyone silently headed to the infirmary, anxious about the whole ordeal. Yugi helped Helen get John ready for the first functional MRI, gluing the electrodes to both of John's temples while Helen put in the IV and prepared the contrast material or gadolinium to be injected into his bloodstream. After they were both finished, John lied down on the exam table, then Helen injected the gadolinium into John's IV and Yugi started the machine.

On another exam table, Takeshi and Mokuba were preparing his son to have his blood drawn. "If I remember correctly, your brother never liked needles very much," Takeshi told Mokuba, as he was wiping down the area where he would draw blood.

"Who does like needles?" Mokuba replied holding Seto's hand.

"Now, this might sting a bit," their father said as the needle broke Seto's skin. Once, Takeshi was finished drawing the blood and cleaning the wound, he ordered Seto to lie down for a moment.

"I'm fine," Seto protested, but lied down for a few minutes anyways while John was having his first MRI.

After Seto had rested a bit, Helen injected Seto's blood directly into John's bloodstream with Seto behind her, watching with interest. After a few moments, John went unconscious and started to shake. While this was a bit concerning for everyone, it fortunately stopped after a minute or two when John fell limp, but still breathing.

"Remarkable, whatever is in your blood, it appears to be working. I suspect that whatever it is, it's re-routing John's neural pathways and repairing damage to his cerebral cortex, which normally, inhibits aggressive behavior," Helen told Seto as she watched John's MRI, fascinated by what was happening. Perhaps, John was right they had finally found a cure for his madness.

"So, my blood could act as his medicine?" Seto asked, equally fascinated.

"It's looking that way."

"I never thought we'd cure Jack the Ripper," Will remarked in disbelief.

Just then, John woke up. He was rather tired though. After the electrodes were taken off, John thanked Seto for all he'd done and said he'd be back if things started to go downhill again and that he'd love to stay, but had "things" he had to do. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

It had been a long day for everyone and it had taken a toll. Everyone said their good nights and retired to their rooms, more than ready to get the rest they needed for the days ahead.


End file.
